Nam-Ek
'''Nam-Ek' is an native of the planet Krypton. As a Kryptonian, Nam-Ek has special abilities when in the star system of a Yellow Sun. He is a loyal servant to General Dru-Zod and under him, planned with him to takeover the planet Krypton before the planet's destruction before being imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. After Krypton's destruction led to their escape, they tracked Kal-El and the Growth Codex to Earth where after skirmishes with Kal-El, Nam-Ek was sent back to the Phantom Zone via a temporary portal opened using Kal-El's Spaceship against Black Zero. Biography Early Life Nam-Ek was born on the distant planet Krypton as a genetically engineered soldier without a speaking ability, later joining the ranks of Krypton's Military under the leadership of General Zod whom Nam-Ek answered only to. Nam-Ek was a test subject of a test to mix the DNA of Kryptonians and animals know as Randor. The test caused Nam-Ek to grow multiple feet taller and get superhuman strength. When Zod started the Sword of Rao movement, Nam-Ek followed his General's orders without question helping him in his quest to take over Krypton. After Zod and his forces were captured at the House of El Homestead, Nam-Ek along with his General were placed in the Phantom Zone for their crimes. When Krypton exploded however, the seal on the Phantom Zone Projector broke freeing Zod and his followers aboard Black Zero. They set out on a quest to locate other surviving Kryptonians at colonies across the universe. Arrival on Earth Black Zero enters Earth's upper atmosphere and Zod sends a message to the planet to hand over Kal-El. Faora collects Kal-El who is brought aboard along with the human Lois Lane where Zod mentally projects visions of Kal-El aiding in the murder of the human race. A projection of Jor-El was brought aboard and aided Lois in evading capture before escaping via escape pod, shortly followed by Kal. Releasing the Black Zero Dropships, Zod and his forces arrive at the Kent Farm in search of Kal-El's ship and the codex. They are greeted by Martha Kent who is threatened by Faora to give up it's location. As Zod screams at Martha, Kal arrives and punches Zod away. Nam-Ek and Faora follow in pursuit of their leader and make their way to dowtown Smallville where they face down Kal-El. The two attack Kal-El and begin to outnumber him beating him down and launching him through buildings. However, he eventually gets the upper hand on them due to his superior solar-energy supply and experience with his powers. As the US Military arrive to take out all the alien beings, Nam-Ek dispatches A-10s out of the air before re-engaging Kal-El. When Faora's visor breaks and she is hit by a missile knocking the pair backwards, Nam-Ek gathers her and they retreat in a dropship. After releasing the Terraforming Generator and Black Zero on opposite ends of the Earth, Nam-Ek was aboard Black Zero when the US Military flew a C-17 carrying Kal-El's Spaceship directly into the ship and with the two Phantom Drives colliding, caused a temporary portal to the Phantom Zone which sucked everything inside. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Super Breath' *'Arctic Breath' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Healing Ability' *'Longevity' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' As a Kryptonian, Nam-Ek has special abilities that enhance his physical attributes whilst under the rays of a Yellow Sun. His physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. He also has seperate abilities such as flight and super vision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. Because of the tests he went through he already had super strength, so a yellow sun would just increse this ability. Weaknesses Although appearing to be virtually invulnerable and potentially immortal under the rays of a Yellow sun, Nam-Ek still has weaknesses. Nam-Ek is vulnerable to other super powered being with a strength that is enough to challenge his own, although it may not kill him, it can still affect him; such as other Kryptonians and other alien races. When he first came to Earth and experienced his powers activating under a Yellow sun enviroment, a potential sensory overload did harm to Nam-Ek and he was forced to compensate until his body adjusted by wearing a protective visor. The radiation of a Red Sun totally nullifies those he gains from a Yellow sun making him vulnerable to harm. Trivia *Nam-Ek also appeared in TV Series Smallville. *His character is similar to that of 'Non' from Superman: The Movie & Superman II. *Nam-Ek has no lines in the film. External links * Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Kryptonian Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Villains Category:Military Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Characters with super breath Category:Characters with arctic breath Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with telescopic vision Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with x-ray vision Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Males Category:Phantom Zone prisoners